


Came Undone

by Soldixr



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Harsh Language, Horrific Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldixr/pseuds/Soldixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open up wide, swallow down deep<br/>No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet.<br/>The cancer inside, stealing my sleep<br/>Night after night it keeps haunting me.</p>
<p>                                                                           The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside<br/>I try to hide them and I wonder why.<br/>I wonder why I'm still runnin when I know theres no escapin.</p>
<p>                                                                                   Come undone, surrender is stronger.<br/>Come Undone - FFH</p>
<p>                                                                                          -------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feed back on this. If what I get back, I'll continue it, but that's all in your hands!

It was strange, seeing the four men act normal-- or less like beasts trampling threw the war zone in the tank, whom of which must haunt the dreams of the Nazi army, or so Norman thought. He didn't know the number, but could never count just how many lives this one tank and its crew have taken in the matter of five long, horrific years. Nor did he care to find out. He didn't care to know the number he had taken, and the thought only made his stomach lurch.

Today had marked his first month since the day he first encountered the crew of Fury. He still didn't think he belonged in such a land of terror and horror, but this was the hand he was dealt, he was chosen. Or, at least that was what Boyd said when Norman had moments of doubt. Bible, Boyd's nickname, fit him like a brand new glove. Boyd knew the Bible like Don knew almost a million ways to kill a SS officer, or like how Gordo knew just how to piss everyone off with just only a few words . Coon-Ass was also a comedian of the group, but he was more harsh in his playing than Gordo or even Bible when he felt up to it. Norman didn't care much for their joking around and neither did Don, but he cut in with his own comments. Though, Machine, or so they called him, kept to himself mostly. Keeping a distance from the other four, knowing that getting close to someone during a war was not in his best interest, especially after the poor woman, Emma. It still hurt him to this day when remembering her lifeless body among the collapsed building. She had been the most kind of all the people he had met over in Europe, and was most likely the last of a dying breed it seemed. Sure the crew were nice, but in their own way. Boyd was kind to him, but was almost like a mother hen to the boys, keeping a sharp eye on them all, and most importantly he kept everything as clean as humanly possible in a war zone. Gordo and Coon-Ass were like Norman's older and abusive brothers, nagging at him about how young he was and how baby-faced he was. At times he thought about hitting them with one of his empty ammo cases, but Bible's yelling always put them in their place.

Now-- Wardaddy, Sargent Don Collier, he was, well, he didn't know just how to describe it. The Sargent had scared Norman to death the first time his eyes ever met his scarred face, making him feel like he was in the company of a man whom did unforgivable things every day and night, and he was. He was a man unlike any Norman had ever met and it thrilled him, some deep part of him got a shock of electricity every time the dirty blonde's powder blue eyes met his own. The feeling was similar to the one someone might get if they felt attracted to another person, but Norman didn't know how to process this feeling toward the older male. It was something he, personally had never felt. Of course he had intimate moments with both other boys and girls his age, but Don was a whole new ballgame, and he wasn't sure how to win it.

Shifting in his spot on top of the machine, somewhat relaxed as the crew had stopped in a now abandon town. He was happy when they all disbursed to a dark gray building, leaving him alone perched on top of the tank. It gave him a moment of peace as he came undone, letting tears descend down pale cheeks. Curling his knees up to his chest, as he watched the wind carry away his warm breath. It was almost peaceful to an odd point. Norman knew he should not feel relaxed, or peaceful at all, at least not out here with men people have nightmares about. Gordo and the one called ‘bible’ were the calmest of the four. Coon-ass was an ass to the full extent. And Don, the manhandler, or so he called him at this point. If there was anyone of them he wanted to hit with a Sherman tank more, it was him. His thoughts came to an unexpected stop when he heard heavy boots make their way threw the water and mud covering the ground. With one hand he whipped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, turning to glare at the intruder.

The Sargent scoffed at the boy sitting upon the hunk of machinery, boots digging deep into the mud. He had left the boys inside the abandon building they had chosen to use for shelter to look for the new gunner, and was not shocked by the sight before him. Don could clearly make out the stains from the tears that had once escaped the others' cobalt hues, the salty liquid mixing with dried mud and blood from their earlier fights.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feed back on this. If what I get back, I'll continue it, but that's all in your hands!


End file.
